Fire is Everywhere
by MorganPotter3
Summary: Fire is everywhere. Waiting desperately to burn down every obstacle in it's path. Waiting to choke every person who tries to tame it. Voldemort is no exception. Who can help Harry put out the fire that is eating at his heart and soul? HG RHr
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Fire is everywhere. In wide open spaces made entirely of nature, and in small, lonely caves that sit far from any means of life. No matter how small the spark, the fire burns rapidly and without hesitation. Without any warning. No matter how desperately we try to put it out, no matter how fast we respond in the face of danger, it is never gone. That small flame will always remain and the damage will forever be done, despite every attempt to fix those wide spaces, and those tiny, empty caves. No matter how good the heat and the burn may feel at times, and weather it is good or bad, the fire is, and will always be, everywhere.

This was no different. That small flame was waiting patiently, hoping against all odds, that there was a chance for it to reignite, to be wild and to burn down every tree, every leaf in the forest. Filling every living, breathing creature's lungs who tried to put it out, with filthy, painful smoke. This fire had a name. Two names actually. Some know him by Tom Riddle, most by Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort is the flame in the forest. Trying to burn, trying so desperately to fill the lungs of those who lost their loyalty. Those who believed that this was the end of him. The ones who had such little faith in him that they believed that this boy, this 17-year-old boy could possibly be the end of him. This boy that they call The-Chosen-One, or The-Boy-Who-Lived. This boy named Harry Potter.

A/N: Hope you read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SOO SORRY! Ik I'm late but I will post 2 chapters right now! I got caught up in school and I hope you can forgive me! Review! The snowy owl, Hedwig came in through the open window, hooting to get her owner's attention. A teenage boy, dark, messy hair and emerald eyes, made his way over to the owl's cage, where Hedwig was waiting with a piece of dripping wet parchment - presumably from the pouring rain - attached to her skinny leg. Harry fed his pet a treat before proceeding to untie the note and read it to himself aloud. - Dear Harry, Hey! It's probably weird to get a letter from me, but I just figured I'd let you in on everything that's going on. Well there isn't really much, but I thought you might want to know just the same. Must get pretty dry living with those muggles, especially those in particular. Well anyway, I'll get to my point. Ron and Fred have been arguing about something to do with a certain bushy haired best friend of yours. That's right, Hermione. I'm not sure what's going on, but every time she's mentioned, Ron's cheeks and ears turn pink, and Fred glares at him. George just laughs and winks. Well, like I said I thought you otta know. Owl me back if you have any ideas. See you soon. Love, Ginny - A brilliant grin spread across Harry's features, and his eyes glowed bright with happiness. He knew exactly what was going on. He's been expecting this to happen for years. Quickly, he took a piece of his own parchment out if his top, left drawer. He took a quill and a bottle of ink from inside his trunk, which he had began packing the previous night. He scribbled a quick explanation and tied it back to Hedwig's leg, who was chirping loudly, excited to have a mission. After giving the owl another treat, he sent her off and told her to deliver the letter to Ginny, without her family members seeing. Hedwig zoomed out the window, and Harry thought about the situation. Fred and Ron were fighting over Hermione. The same Hermione that drove them both nutters when they first met her. Harry knew that this would happen eventually, and couldn't help but have conflicting feelings. In a way, he would like for his two best mates to finally get along and he has always thought they'd be an interesting pair. On the other hand, however, Fred was a jokester, and is probably one of the only people who could make Hermione stop worrying about grades and homework assignments. Then he thought about Ginny. She had noticed what was going on too. And she had finally talked to him. It made him smile to think about it. He thought about how much Ginny had changed since his first year at Hogwarts. She used to look at him through half closed doors, and sometimes she even let out a squeak and ran away when she attempted a conversation with him. He laughed a little at this, an admirable look on his face. He thought about the Chamber of Secrets and how he had saved her. She was vulnerable back then. Now she could talk to him, and defend herself. He thought about how her looks had changed too. When she was 10, she was so small and fragile, with pasty skin and a freckled face. Over the years, she had become quite attractive. Her long, red hair framed her perfectly shaped face, and her brown eyes showed so much emotion. She had gotten taller, and her complexion had evened out. She was beautiful, if he was honest. Harry sat there thinking of all the things that had changed about her, wondering in the back of his mind what she thought of him, which made him blush slightly. He was slowly drifting into sleep by the time he noticed a tiny owl zooming around his room. Running a hand through his messy hair, he caught pig with his hands, gave her a treat and read the letter that was on his foot. - Harry, Hey mate just letting you know that we will be over in the morning to pick you up. Me, George, Ginny, and Fred - the stupid git. Anyway that's it. I'll see you in the morning. Ron - Harry smiled and send Pigwidgeon off again, with a small note to let this best mate know that he'd be ready. Harry laid back on the bed once more, and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, a certain redhead still on his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

- 'Harry ...' She whispered, biting her lip. 'I can't ...' He put his finger to her lips, looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded slightly and took his hand away. Harry leaned in and they kissed, first softly, then with more passion. After 15 minutes of snogging, he with steamed glasses, and she with tangled hair, they finally broke apart, each gasping for air. He spoke up then, a husky tone to his voice. "Ginny, I -" - Harry awoke with a start, falling out of bed and smacking his head off his trunk, all the while gasping for air. He ran a hand through a very tangled head, his lips feeling as though Ginny had actually been there with him lying atop her small frame. "Harry mate, what's the matter? And what were you saying?" Ron asked from the doorway, laughing at his friend. Harry jumped to his feet. What was he saying? This could NOT be good. "Uh - I - umm ... Well. What did I say?" He stuttered, making Ron's eyebrows raise. "Oh nothing really, just about how 'she' made you feel like there wasn't a problem in the world besides the space between the two of you." At this, Harry's eyes widened. He knew. "Who does whittle Hawwy have a cwush on? Huh?" Ron tickled under his friend's chin and Harry couldn't fight the deep blush that crept up his neck into his cheeks. "Nothing Ron i-it's nothing. Just leave it." He said, smacking and shooing away the hand. "I don't wanna leave it, I wanna know who you were dream-snogging." Ron replied, crossing his arms. As if on cue, Ginny opened the door, muttering a about how 'boys are hopeless' before grabbing Hedwig's cage and leaving again. Harry looked at the floor, determined not to meet Ron's gaze. "It's not ... Blimey Harry! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron cracked up laughing, earning him a punch in the arm. "I don't fancy getting punished by Fred and George, that's why." He stated, mentally slapping himself for admitting it. "So it was Ginny? You actually have a crush on my sister?" Ron chuckled, eyebrows raised once again. "I don't know, Ron. I can't stop thinking about her but I don't really see us together either." He explained, deciding it was too late to back out. "Apparently you do." His friend replied, causing Harry to shoot daggers at him. "Okay, okay, this is serious. I just think you should tell her. And as for the twins, they're gits. Fred at least." "Why? Because he wants Hermione? Awe does whittle Ronniekinz have a whittle cwush?" He mocked, seeing a horrified look cross his best mate's face. "Yes, actually, but I'm honest about it." Harry didn't get a chance to reply, Ginny coming in again and tapping her foot, signifying that they should leave. "Why don't you help Harry here finish getting ready, sis? I'll be downstairs."Ron smirked, confusing his sister. "Try not to snog her too much will you? She might need her lips for dinner tonight." He whispered in Harry's ear before winking and shutting the door behind him. "So Harry I got your note. I think you're right." She said with a smile. "I missed you by the way." She added, taking him into a tight embrace. Neither seemed to want to let go of the other. Harry breathed in her strawberry scent, barely able to contain himself. When they finally broke apart, Ginny let out a sigh. "Harry ... I have to tell you something ..." She looked into his emerald green eyes. "Y-Yes?" He asked, the words catching in his throat. Ginny didn't speak. Instead she took his hand and pulled him over to the bed, taking a seat. When they got comfortable, she looked into his eyes once again. Harry didn't know just how long he could do this without losing control. Seeing that she didn't want to continue, he broke the silence. "Me first, Gin." This was it. He had to tell her. Now. She nodded and he took both of her hands into his, still keeping eye contact. "Ginny. I just have to tell you how much you've been on my mind. Your hair and your eyes are absolutely beautiful. So is your personality. Gin, you make me feel better when no one else can. Without you in my life I don't know what I'd do. Honestly, when I fight with Ron, one of the first things I think about is that you might hate me for it. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about you, but I do know that there are definitely feelings there. If there weren't, I couldn't do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. To his relief, she didn't back away, and instead allowed herself to melt into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair at the same time. He snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. A shiver ran down Harry's spine when she cupped his face, pulling back and looking into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him once more before finally breaking apart and hugging him. "Harry, I don't know what to say." A tear slipped down her face, making Harry frown. "I didn't think this would ever happen. I didn't want to push you into anything." She wiped away her tears and avoided his shocked expression. "Ginny you didn't push me into anything! I told you I have feelings for you and I meant it. You're an amazing girl, Gin. I never thought I'd ever kiss someone - not even meet someone as perfect as you are. Not ever." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. She stopped crying and pulled away slightly, still allowing him to hold her. "I'm not perfect. I make way to many mistakes, and things always seem to go wrong for me." She frowned. "That's what makes you so perfect. You've been through so much and still manage to make people love you." He swallowed before continuing. "You still manage to make me love you." He leaned down again and kissed her softly, letting it linger. "Let's head downstairs now okay beautiful?" He asked, suddenly wondering where he got all his bravery from. She nodded and they made their way down the stairs. When they got down, Ron winked at Harry, causing him to turn scarlet. "Took long enough. What happened up there? Someone try to eat Ginny? Fred laughed. *Well, close enough that you'd kill me for it.* Harry thought. "Just couldn't find his dress robes is all." Ginny explained laughing. Fred nodded, a grin still on his face, and explained that they will be apparating; Ron and Harry with George, and Ginny with himself. They all agreed and minutes later, they were all at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the usual greeting, with a bear hug and 4 plates of food. After Harry was done eating, Ron pulled him aside. "So?" The redhead asked, confusing Harry. "What?" He responded, furrowing his brow. "Oh come on I'm not deaf." Ron pulled out a pair of extendable ears, causing Harry's eyes to widen. Ron had heard Harry's speech, and knew that they kissed. "Um, well if you used those then what do you need to ask me?" He was angry that his best mate would do this to him. That was a private moment. "I just wanted to know whether or not you were planning on telling me. Or asking her out properly at least. You know, since you love her and all." "Love who?" A voice came from the doorway. "Who does Harry love, Ron?" Hermione asked, a look of excitement evident on her face. Harry sighed. He knew it was pointless to hide it from his friend. "I love Ginny. And Ron, I don't know how. I tried but ... Well you know ..." He really didn't want to explain this one. "Well I don't, what happened?" Hermione asked, a wide grin spread over her mouth. Ron smirked. "Harry snogged her." He said rather bluntly. Hermione gaped. "Really?" She looked to Harry, wanting assurance that Ron wasn't just being a git, and that it actually happened. "Well ..." He started. "I wouldn't put it in those words exactly ..." He looked at the floor, and Hermione and Ron both stifled laughs. "Try again, Harry, but this time use your lips for talking." Hermione exploded with laughter, only stopping when a confused Ginny entered the kitchen. "Anyone care to explain?" She asked, looking expectantly at Harry. "Not particularly." He felt squeamish. "But I guess I've gotta, huh?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well ... Basically I was telling them how I'm too much a chicken to ask you to be my girlfriend." He explained, his cheeks hot and red. "Mhmm, so why the laughter?" She asked, this time directed to her brother. "Umm ... Because he turned scarlet when Hermione found out what happened earlier." He said, holding up the extendable ears. Ginny nodded, no expression on her face. "Harry, come here please." She said. He obeyed, wondering what on Earth she was going to do to him. Would she punch him? Scream at him? Shoot 'Avada Kadavra' at him? No, instead she stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed back and a minute later, they broke apart. "There's nothing to be chicken about." She winked at him and kissed him once more before turning on her heels and leaving, gliding her pointer finger across his chest on the way. Once Ginny was gone, Harry turned around to his two friends. "What just happened?" He asked, not knowing exactly what was going on. He thought he was in trouble when she requested him, but apparently not. Ron and Hermione were just standing there gaping at him. "I think my sister just agreed to be your girlfriend." Ron said. A wide grin spread across Harry's face. Ginny was his girlfriend. HIS girlfriend. Seeing his grin, Hermione smiled and hugged him. "This is soooo cute. I have to go find Ginny." She squealed and left the boys alone. Harry ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, turning to face Ron, who still had a shocked look on his freckled face. "Wow. Soooomeone can't resist." He said, allowing a huge smirk to appear. "You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other, could you?" He chuckled when Harry blushed. "I'm just joking, mate, calm down. I always knew you guys would get together eventually." "Oh ... Well I just know that she's all I've ever wanted." Harry explained, smiling. "Don't get all sappy, Romeo." Ron replied, yet he still had a trace of a smile over his lips. Harry laughed. "But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." All signs of happiness gone from Ron's face, being replaced by a threatening glare. "I won't hurt her, mate. Trust me I won't." The dark haired boy said, not quite believing that this was happening. Just then, Mrs. Weasley called them all to dinner. "Now you just gotta tell mom and dad." Ron laughed, pulling his nervous friend out of the room. A/N please review! :) love you 


End file.
